Percy and the Girl Who had Golden Eyes
by BlackCat896
Summary: You know the story of Percy Jackson from his point of view, but what about mine? My name is Nem. I am a lioness. This is the story of I fell in love, became a demigod, and manipulated time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, I've been wanting to write it for a while now, I'm so excited to finally try this whole author thing. I am trying to follow the real stories of Greek mythology as well as I can. Thank you and enjoy! - Blackcat896**

**Chapter 1**

Hi. My name is Nemean, but some people call me just Nem. The ones I don't eat anyway. Who am I you may ask? I am a lion. Or lioness if you want to be precise.

I use to be a demigod. My mother was Selene, the lunar goddess, not Artemis. Selene had a… relationship with Zeus, and Hera, Zeus's wife, decided to curse me.

One day I was walking in the forest and a lion jumped out and attacked me. I was one of the few mortals of my time that could see through the Mist. I knew that the lion was cursed so I called out to Hera, begging for forgiveness.

She took pity one and instead of the lion killing me, I _merged_ with it. The curse took a hold of my body and I was transformed into a giant lion with claws sharper than any sword, pelt thicker than 12 layers of chain male stacked up against each other.

I was ordered to guard the shrine of Nemean. And that's where I've been for the past few decades.

I have enough magic to access the internet, and change into a brown haired, golden eyed girl. I can do many other things, but the most important reason I am writing right now, is the fact that I have a problem.

And that problem is that I have huge crush on a demigod named Percy Jackson.

Chances are that if you are reading this, you probably already know who Percy Jackson is, but if you don't, here's a quick summary:

His birthday is on the 18th of August

He defeated the king Titan

His father is the king of the sea, Poseidon.

His sword is the legendary Riptide.

He currently lives in New York in an apartment

The recent boyfriend of Annabeth Chase

He has black hair and sea green eyes

He has killed me once

Also, don't ever eat one of those dried ice cream sandwich things

Well, even though Percy helped kill me with the ice cream sandwich, it was finished by Zoë Nightshade, whom I am not so fond of.

When I die, I can either appear back in my shrine somewhere in Olympus, or end up in Tartarus.

Life tip: don't go to Tartarus, it will scare you for life.

I've only been there a few times, but every time I lose a battle, I find myself praying for the safety of my shrine.

The first time I saw Percy, was in the capture the flag game at Camp Half-blood. My job was to prowl the forest and minorly injured any campers who stumbled upon me.

Of course, when I saw Percy, I didn't make a move. He didn't see me, I could have easily finished him of, but I didn't.

The same night I found out he was the son of Poseidon. It made sense. They looked so much alike, I had already guessed it.

After that I shapeshifted into a human and followed him as much as I could, but he didn't notice me. Even when he stayed me, he threw my pelt in the sea. The one place I cannot go.

Right here, right now Percy is 16 years old.

Being one of the sacred animals of Hecate comes with special magic privileges.

I can manipulate time. And mark my words I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all the support! I'm really glad that you guys enjoy it! Here is the next chapter, so** **scroll down and start reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Okay, where shall I start? How about the moment I decided to use my magic to change time.

In my mind it would me easy, all I had to do was go back to the moment that Percy first talked to Annabeth. Then I thought of how tired I would be, and I might get in the way, so I decided that I would arrive right after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover finished their mission

I gathered the time-magic in my hand. It was yellow with flecks of orange, it was stringy and ever-moving and it felt… sticky. I glanced down at the picture of Annabeth holding hands with Percy.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I pulled the light into a long strand, then I pulled it sideways, making a rip in the timeline. I imagined the place where I wanted to be.

Right outside camp Half-blood.

I adjusted my bracelets on my wrists and ankles, and dived into the rip like you would a swimming pool.

Imagine you used your superhuman powers to turn yourself into pure energy, then you're accidentally thrown into water and all of your molecules we're trying to break apart.

Oh wait, nevermind.

Okay, imagine you threw yourself in a blender and turned it on.

That is what traveling through time feels let like. The pain seemed to split my head and every atom in my body felt like they were burning.

When I finally saw the boundaries of camp Half-blood, I thought it was finally over, that was until I realized I was suspended at least thirty feet in the air.

Splat!

Face first in the mud, cold rain ran down my spine, making me shiver. I moved my arms and legs to make sure they weren't broken. I got up quickly, and dragged myself into the bushes.

I was so tired. The effort to get me here had drained the life out of me. I waited while the rain slowly cleared and fell asleep.

"Patrol! To me!" I woke with a start. I looked out of the bush, two golden Rams were attacking a group of demigods. I recognize the one who had called was Clarice, daughter of Aries.

Seconds later, Percy, Annabeth, and a cyclops came hammering up the hill. I watched them come to the boundary that I couldn't cross. I watched the cyclops struggling against the shield. I watched as Annabeth pointed and called out.

"I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, grant you permission to.."

I bolted, this was my chance, just as Annabeth finished her sentence, I threw myself across the property line. I landed in a pile of leaves and stayed still, waiting for the sounds of the battle to die down.

I once again drifted off to sleep, and when I woke up, it was late afternoon.

This was the tricky part. In order to pass as a demigod I had to have weapons. I had those.

I had to get to the camp. No problem. Then I had to in some way get noticed using my powers without giving away the fact I was a monster.

Then I had an idea. I walk up the hill looking over the camp. It took my breath away, it was so beautiful. I could see the kids lining up for dinner on the outdoor pavilion. This was my only chance.

I opened my mouth, took a deep breath, and roared.

Dozens of head turned my way, I awkwardly waved my hand in greeting. The roar had been so powerful, that it had broken some of the windows of the big house. Another wave of exhaustion rolled over me, and I collapsed.

As the world faded away, I hear hoofbeats vibrating the ground. The last thing I think is,

_I hope Chiron doesn't recognize me_.

**End chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples. I hope you liked that that last chapter! Here is a new one, thanks for all the support.**

**Chapter 3**

I woke in the infirmary. I looked down and started to panic when I looked down and saw my green T-shirt with a lion on it, instead of my golden fur hoodie.

The hoodie acted like my pelt, it was bullet and sword proof.

I looked around frantically, and saw it sitting on a nearby table. I jumped up and grabbed it, pulling it on as I exited the building.

I look outside, my eyes adjusted to the light. I can see all the way to the forests around the camps eastern borders. I can smell the strawberries growing in the fields. I can also smell decay.

When I become human, some of my traits stay with me. My weapons are golden and bronze gauntlets with claws on them, complete with matching boots. My jacket mimics my fur, and my eyes are unnaturally golden. My sense on hearing, smell and sight are all enhanced as well.

The smell of decay is very strong to my left, it is coming from a pine tree. It is dying.

I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around. It is Chiron. I tense, waiting to be busted, but he doesn't seem to know who I am.

Yet.

"Hello, my dear, you must be tired and confused."

I shake my head. Tired, yes. But confused? Far from the fact. "This is camp Half-blood, right?"

"So you already know of this place?"

"Yes, well… you see-"

I stopped. I had no cover story, how was I going to keep my identity a secret? I thought of the cyclops I had seen enter the camp, and an idea began to form in my mind.

" I've been raised with a band of Cyclops, who decided not to kill me as long as I provided food for them. They talk a lot about this place, and when the decaying begin, I decided to come here for refuge."

I waited for his response, I hope he had bought my story. At last he said,

"I see, the decaying, as you have called it, has spread everywhere including here. Someone has poisoned the magical barriers of Camp Half-Blood. I'm guessing that it had affected you too. Sadly, someone must be blamed for this and that has come down to me."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked shocked. Chiron had always been the one who taught the demigods, if he wasn't going to be here, the who was?

"I'm sorry, but yes; I was just about to pick up the rest of my things and head off, I hope you farwell young demigod."

"Thank you"

I was sorry to see him go, even though the children he trained where my enemies, in the short time I had gotten to talk to him, I already knew that he was a noble centaur.

He told me everyone else was at the dining pavilion. So I pulled my hood up and sprinted over as fast as I could.

I arrived just in time to see someone who I knew too well stand up. Tantalus.

He ate his own children and was sentence to field of punishment, surrounded by fruit trees and a huge lake, but not able to eat or drink anything. What was he doing here?

He was talking to Percy, an evil glinted his eye. He didn't look like he was enjoying the conversation at all, and neither was Dionysus. He, apparently ran the place. Great.

I watched Tantalus scorned over Percy and Tyson, The Cyclops. The poor thing was probably not a full grown Cyclops yet, and his legs were shaking. I watched them drop some sarcastic comments, and I watched Percy's hand ball into fists.

I turned to go sit down, but as soon as I did I felt a oily hand grab my shoulder.

It was Tantalus.

"All right everyone, here's a new camper. I would introduce you to her but I actually don't care. We also have this creature here too, just try to ignore it."

I was so mad I wanted to knee him where the sun don't shine, but I grumbled and awkwardly asked a kind young man named beckendorf which table I should sit at, and he pointed to the Hermes table.

I loaded my plate with food, I was exhausted and hungry after my trip here, and got in line for the altar. I could smell the aromas coming from the sizzling fire. It was amazing.

I scraped some of my food in the flames and whispered, "Hera and Hecate, accept my offering." And sat down and ate as fast as possible.

Soon Tantalus got up and announced a few things. The first one was that they were apparently restarting the chariot races, which I was especially excited to see, and secondly, he dismissed the fact that the camp was dying and needed extra protection. What's for something I wasn't very excited to see.

How to finishing up he totally unreasonably started disrespecting the Cyclops, Tyson, and started making snide remarks. Justice he was asking if any cabin wanted to volunteer to keep him, a glowing sign appeared above his head.

It was the trident of Poseidon.

Percy had a brother now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! In case you haven't noticed, this takes place in the Sea of Monsters book, and I've already re-read it twice, I hope you guys can follow the timeline.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days were horrible. Percy had to deal with everyone's teasing and nagging, and I had to manage my way around the camp without much help, thanks to Tantalus.

I spent my time stalking Percy and training. What I was training for, I didn't know.

One day I had just finished a round of archery, and was walking by the cabins. I saw some other kids jeering at Percy while he desperately tried to convince them that having a monster for half brother wasn't that big of a deal

I walked up, ready to tell them to back off, but I didn't know Percy, and he might find out that I liked him, so I did the sensible thing.

I jumped out of a tree and dive-bombed them.

I swung down from a branch, and knocked their heads together. It felt good. I landed in front of them thinking to myself,

_Wow, I totally kicked butt. I guess the human body isn't that bad._

I turned and saw Percy staring at me with his mouth wide open. I turned bright red and didn't say anything, lest I make it worse.

"Wow, that was awesome, why did you do that?" He asked me.

"Uh, because they were being annoying, and what they were doing was wrong." I responded quickly.

"Well… thanks, I'm Percy by the way" he said.

"I'm Nem, and, for the record, I think having a monster for a half brother is cool, and if you I need anyone to kick butt again, I'm always open."

We laughed and went our separate ways. I collapsed on a fallen log just outside the woods. I stared at the trees for a while, then checked to make sure no one was watching. I sprinted into the woods, and changed to my true form.

Even though I had been training for the past few days I've been at camp, and my human body was much stronger than it had been, I always felt more comfortable as a lioness. The wind in my fur, the thumping of the leaves beneath my paws, the sharp scents that filled my nose, it was all so familiar.

I had just stopped and began to wash my fur, when I smelled something out of the ordinary. I looked to the right and saw a long black farther in the leaves. It smelled like dead meat. I went for a closer and realized that it was a Stymphalian bird feather. I had eaten one once. It actually wasn't that bad. The creatures themselves however, were very vile, and could strip the skin from a cow in less than 5 minutes.

I figured there was a roost somewhere near here, but one or two of them wouldn't do any harm to the campers, so I didn't give it much thought.

I bounded out of the forest, almost running into Percy and Annabeth arguing over there chariot. I screeched to a stop and resumed my human form, then I hid in the bushes to eavesdrop.

"Well maybe I should find someone else to do the chariot race with!" Annabeth was yelling.

"Maybe you should!" Percy yelled back.

And they stalked off in different directions.

I peeped out, to make sure the coast was clear, then I headed off towards the cabins while thinking, _Wow that was harsh, I wonder what set them off_. But I kept this to myself...

That night I perched on the roof of cabin three.

Percy's cabin.

I looked into the window, watching him sleep.

All of a sudden, he jerked in his sleep and began to cry out. He whispered, "No!"

And tried to grab at open space.

I quickly vaulted off the roof and entered the cabin quietly. I moved my fingers in a circle pattern, summoning magic.

The magic was round, and blue. I gently touched it to Percy's forehead, and whispered, "Peace."

His body went still, and his breathing evened out.

I sighed with relief, and turned around to leave. All of a sudden, I realized that Tyson's eye was open. I stopped abruptly and froze. How could I forget about him?

"Kitty?" He murmured before he went back to sleep.

I ran out of the cabin, scurried up the wall and collapsed on the roof once more, catching my breath. That was too close.

The next morning I woke in the Hermes cabin.

I must have gotten off the roof at some point in the night. I peeled myself off the floor and got ready for the day.

As I got breakfast, I passed some of the other tables. They all seem to be talking about one thing.

The Chariot Race

I wasn't particularly excited for it, since I've seen many of them in my prolonged life, but I was interested to see what would happen when a juvenile cyclops entered the race.

As the race started, I started to get a strange feeling, the kind I get right before a battle. The feeling of anticipation for blood.

I thought it was coming from Tantalus, because he's kind of evil, but no. It was much worse.

You know those Stymphalian birds I had seen earlier, you know how I said that they wouldn't cause harm to the campers? Well, I was wrong.

They came out of nowhere, or maybe I should say out of everywhere.

I flipped up my hood up, shielding my face, they can't get me through my pelt, but it was the other kids I was worried about.

I saw Percy and Annabeth talking. They hastily pointed to the big house, and were about to run over, but I stopped them.

"It won't work! It's too far away!" I yelled over the noise.

Annabeth looked unsure, but Percy recognized me.

"What do you have in mind?"

I turned toward the Chariot track, and braces my legs. I didn't think I would be able to release roar loud enough to scare them all away since I was so tired, but then Percy accidentally brushed his hand against mine.

That's all it took. The roar was so powerful the surface of the lake began to ripple.

When all the birds were gone, there was silence. Everyone was looking at me. Then they all gasped.

I thought it was just because I roared to loudly, but that I looked down and saw that I had two shadows, one of them coming from a _different_ light source.

I looked up. there was a glowing gold symbol of a circular maze. In the middle of the maze was a star.

The world seemed far away, I begin to get dizzy. Someone was talking.

"All hail the daughter of Hacate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy."

Crap.


End file.
